The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A user can utilize a computing device, e.g., a mobile phone, to transmit an electronic message to another user (a “recipient”). Examples of electronic messages include e-mail, text messages, and social network messages. The user may speak more than one natural language, which refers to a natural spoken and/or written language, which is different than constructed and formal languages, e.g., computer programming languages. Examples of natural languages include English and French.
When the user initializes composition of an electronic message at the computing device, the computing device can launch an input method editor. The input method editor can have one or more functions that enable the user to input text of the electronic message. Examples of input method editor functions include spell/grammar checking, specialized virtual keyboards, and speech-to-text conversion.